Ese rubio
by Theta Tenny
Summary: SI NO LEES EL MANGA, NO ENTRES! SPOILERS! Tobi tiene una obseción: Deidara. Yaoi y Lemon    Contiene una pequeña teoría sobre Tobi


_Hola! Revisando mi compu, encontré este drable que no había publicado! xD_

_Es TobiDei, pero ojo, hay spoilers del manga, asique si no lo lees, no sigas (o si, como quieras) :3_

_**Advertencia: yaoi y lemon.**_

**Naruto le pertenece a M. Kishimoto**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Ese rubio.<span>

Recorrió la fina y delicada piel del rubio con sus dedos, acariciando cada centímetro de ese sensual abdomen, llegando hasta su parte baja, hasta su entrepierna, lo que hizo que aquel joven lanzara un pequeño gemido. Se reclinó sobre él, haciendo que sus pechos, desnudos, se rozaran débilmente, provocando escalofríos de excitación en ambos. Deseaba saborear esa piel, probar esos labios, probar aquella virilidad, pero no podía. No podía porque simplemente iba en contra de sí mismo.

Se acercó al oído del ojiazul y le susurró sensualmente— Voy a entrar.

El otro no respondió, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y rodeó con sus brazos su nuca, haciendo que sus cuerpos se acercaran un poco más. Y él movió sus caderas, apretándolas contra el cuerpo de su amante, para que su miembro entrara en la cavidad del menor. Un suave gemido resonó en sus oídos y otro salió de su propia garganta; más no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a esperar.

— T-Tobi…— dijo en tono de súplica Deidara— M-Muévete, por favor…— agregó, en un susurro excitado.

Y él obedeció, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Ese rubio lo podía, era su perdición. Una simple mirada de él bastaba para que su mente se fuera de la realidad y volara por lugares extraños e inhóspitos. Un susurro, una sonrisa, el más leve gemido, alcanzaban para excitarlo y hacer que se lanzase sobre él, como una fiera en busca de su más deliciosa presa.

Los gemidos de ambos aumentaban con cada vaivén del mayor, los cuales se aceleraban a cada minuto, inundando la habitación con sus excitadas voces. El enmascarado miraba con detenimiento el rostro del rubio, se deleitaba con sus expresiones, se imaginaba besando esos carnosos y de seguro deliciosos labios…

En cierto momento, Deidara tomó con fuerza los cabellos del morocho, lanzando más y más fuertes alaridos de placer, lo que hizo que el otro comenzara a llegar a su límite de goce, acelerando sus embestidas. Cuando ya no pudo más, descargó todo su néctar en el interior del cuerpo del rubio, a la vez que lanzaba un largo gemido. El ojiazul, por su parte, también llegó al clímax, lanzando lo propio sobre los pechos de ambos, al tiempo que una ráfaga de electricidad recorría su columna vertebral haciendo que sus músculos se tensasen y que sus manos hicieran un extraño movimiento; movimiento que hizo que la máscara de Tobi cayera.

Las delicadas y suaves facciones del enmascarado quedaron al descubierto. Su tez, pálida y perfecta, estaba surcada por pequeñas gotas de transpiración. Sus ojos, negros y profundos como la misma noche, mostraban un brillo muy singular. Sus labios, finos y resguardados del mundo por tanto tiempo, no tardaron en posarse sobre los del menor, probándolos por fin, saboreándolos profundamente, en un beso apasionado y fogoso.

Mientras el beso continuaba, excitándolos una vez más, el enmascarado se preguntó qué diría su querido rubio cuando viera su rostro. Nadie lo había visto en mucho tiempo, quizás en demasiado. Quizás ya no tenía la belleza que había tenido cuando era joven, cuando él y su hermano se amaban en esas noches de pación, al igual que ellos lo estaban haciendo en ese momento. Quizás ya no poseía ese encanto natural que todos los Uchiha poseían, quizás ahora era simplemente un ninja más, como todos los otros… O quizás no, quizás sí conservaba esas facciones que tanto habían enloquecido a mujeres y hombres de todas las aldeas; quizás, aunque ya no fueran sus propios ojos, podía seguir cautivando a todos con su mirada; convenciendo hasta al más duro con su sonrisa… quizás aún seguía siendo el pequeño hermano menor de Madara… o quizás no, quizás ahora era simplemente Tobi, el extraño enmascarado.

Cuando el beso finalizó, Deidara abrió los ojos, encontrándose con ese rostro extraño que nunca había visto antes, ese rostro resguardado por siempre. Lo recorrió suavemente con sus manos, observándolo con asombro y maravilla.

— ¿Quién eres en realidad, Tobi?— preguntó, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. En realidad no le importaba demasiado su verdadero nombre, porque sabía que lo seguiría queriendo de todas formas, deseándolo tanto como siempre.

— Nadie— respondió simplemente el Uchiha—, no soy nadie, mi querido Deidara.

Y, dicho esto, volvió a besarlo, para entregarse una vez más a los placeres que le brindaba el cuerpo y el alma de ese rubio… el único rubio que podía quitar de su mente todos sus problemas…

* * *

><p><em>Y bien? Que tal? Merezco un reviw~? ^^<em>

_Saluditos~_


End file.
